THE G:KND EXPERIMENT
On March 19th, 2015 a video was posted of what appears to be an animatic of a new series featuring Numbuh 1 and the Galactic KND via here. It was later revealed to be a stunt to try and get the series greenlighted with help from fans. There are currently various efforts to get the series greenlighted. April 1st, a petition was started to make G:KND a real series. Since its formation, it has been rapidly growing, gaining thousands of supporters. The petition recently hit its target amount of 25,000 supporters. April 2nd, a fan-made Facebook page was created to advertise the G:KND spin-off possibility was made. 'Current Status:' Splash Page See here for full article Numbuh Vine February 8th, 2015, a Facebook page named "Numbuh Vine" was created for publicity and to post updates, and posted and shared various images and videos. Numbah Vine later also gained a tumblr and Youtube page. Videos 'Story Board Trailer (LEAKED)' Taking place after the series finale, the trailer begins with a brief narration of Earth: a G-class planet that has unfortunately become infested with adults. As a result, Numbuh 1 is presented with a booger-activated console that would presumably authorize or activate the destruction of Earth. Chad, chained up, begs him not to do it, reminding Numbuh 1 that his family and friends are still on that planet, and stating that this is not what the KND stands for. Other operatives from other planets scan in to criticize Nigel Uno, pointing out that a human Galactic-level KND operative has never existed, alluding that humans have never been considered worthy. Only one voice steps in to defend Nigel, revealed to be Numbuh 74.239; a tree-like alien kid who had apparently been masquerading as a human all along. Numbah 74.239 begins to state that there was a famous human operative once, but then stops mid-sentance to adjust the privacy settings, and then his human disguise starts acting up. More voices chip in to argue until a booming, multi-layered voice comes up, stating that only Nigel can make that decision. Shedding a tear, Nigel declares, "Galactic Kids Next Door rule!", before plunging his booger into the console. The screen blacks out, and the dismayed voice of a child is heard saying "Nigel Uno...what have you done?" (See below for speculation concerning the identity of the voice) At the end, the following message is translated from some alien writing: This leaked trailer was later removed from Youtube, but is part of the stop the g:knd video posted April first. Hello? On March 30, 2015, a second, 9 second long video was posted on the Numbuh Vine YouTube page, titled "Hello?" It shows a distorted video of Numbuh 4 trying to contact Numbuh Vine. The video description is : Stop the G:KND : Recommission Everyone ' '''Stop the G:KND On March 31, a 6 minute and 29 second long video was also posted on the Numbuh Vine YouTube page, titled "Stop the g:KND" It shows Numbuhs 3 and 4 establishing contact with Numbuh Vine, saying that they uploaded the original animatic video. Numbuh Vine then chastises them, saying that it wasn't supposed to be uploaded until after the countdown. Numbuh Vine is then shown to be Lizzie DeVine, and it's revealed that she was using a human disguise on Earth, much to Numbuh's 4 and 3's shock (with Numbuh 3 saying "Holy (censored)"). Lizzie then tells them to evacuate the planet, but is then attacked by unseen operatives. The transmission is ended with alien characters that translate to: Transmission Interrupted The first video is then shown, followed by Numbuh 4 saying that there are currently no plans for a Galactic Kids Next Door series, though he would enjoy there being one to fight space monsters and settle his score with the Toiletnator, implying that the stunt was to try and get the idea greenlighted. The video description is : Recommission Everyone : Stop the g:KND 'Call to Action' At the end of the third video, Numbuh 4 states that there are currently no plans, but then goes on to say that there should be, implying a strong desire to see it happen. April 1st, a petition was started to make G:KND a real series. Since it's formation, it has been rapidly growing, gaining thousands of supporters. April 2nd, a fan-made Facebook page to advertise the G:KND spin-off possibility was made. April 2nd, Mr. Warburton added a blog post congratulating everyone who responded, stating it was never a prank, and encouraging everyone to tell everyone about the Galactic Kids Next Door, further implying that Mr. Warburton is wanting news of the stunt to spread in order to create the new series. Mr. Warburton's Message See G:KND (Spin Off Pitch)/Warburton Message Warburton's Support April 3rd, Tom Warburton shared the petition on his Facebook page, Tumblr, and Twitter, showing further proof that he wishes the G:KND spin-off to become a reality. As of the time of editing, 20,000 people have signed it, including Dee Bradley Baker (the voice of Numbuh 4). Numbuh Vine Posts Again April 22, Numbuh Vine posted another image hinting at the G:KND, stating that this could be our last Earth Day if the GKND is not stopped. Warburton's Sketchbook May 7th, Mr. Warburton put up some of his sketches in his blog post "Mommy...where do sketchbooks go when they die?" which had some images that, when more closely inspected, were images of Numbuh Vine and had notes such as production dates and script reading dates. Gallery See G:KND (Spin Off Pitch)/Gallery External Links *Know Your Meme *Mr. Warburton's blog *Numbuh Vine (Facebook) *Numbuh Vine (Youtube) *Tom Warburton (Facebook) *Warburton Labs (Youtube) *KND Operation: Stop the G:KND (Facebook fan-made page) *Petition Category:TV Shows Category:G:KND Category:Spin-Offs